


Say Something

by Starofwinter



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann could always count on Newton to be unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

Hermann froze as he saw the small, crumpled figure on the floor of the lab. Newton… that… that foolish child!  “What have you done?” he demanded, dropping to his knees, bad leg and cane be damned. He gathered the man in his arms, ripping the – how had he made a PONS device in here? – off his head and tossing it aside. “You idiot,” he whispered, “Say something. Please, Newton, say something.”

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t say another word. His chest was constricted, as though a huge weight was crushing him slowly. Was this like Newton’s panic attacks? He felt so small and helpless in the face of something he had never predicted. Then again, he could always count on Newton to be unpredictable. Truthfully, he hadn’t predicted his emotions regarding Newton, either. The warm bubble in his chest when the man smiled at him, even if it was teasing, or the fondness he covered with annoyance when he sang along to the dreadful music he often played in the lab. He swallowed his pride, his damn stubborn, foolish pride. “I’ll do anything. Don’t do this, Newton. Stay. Please. I love you. Just say something.”

A weak, shaky voice and a trembling hand on his shocked him out of his panicked thoughts. “I know, dude. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've posted anywhere but Tumblr in years (and my first Pacific Rim fic, to boot)! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
